Los héroes de otro mundo
by Nahuel durandal
Summary: por culpa de un fallo en un invento de hatsume mei, con algo de ayuda de la estupidez de cierto enano cabeza de uvas, cinco chicos de la clase 1-A de la U.A terminarán en otro mundo, Descúbre como afectaran la aparicion de estos 'héroes de otro mundo'
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA A TODOS COMO HAN ESTRADO?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, A ESTA IDEA LA TENGO RODANDO POR MI CABEZA DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO, ASI QUE DECIDI HACERLA REALIDAD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO OLVIDEN OPINAR SOBRE LA HISTORIA.**

**NI BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD**

**LOS HEROES DE OTRO MUNDO**

**PROLOGO: EL ACCIDENTE**

**OPENING: PEACE SING COVER, DAVID DELGADO**

**SABADO 12:20 P.M**

**PASILLOS DE LA U.A**

Nos encontramos en los pasillos de la U.A, era sábado así que no había muchos chicos caminando por la escuela, pero vemos que un grupo de 6 chicos caminaban estos eran todoroki, kirishima, mineta, lida, bakugo y izuku los cuales iban caminando por los pasillos, todos llevaban ropa de calle o civil mientras cargaban en un bolso sus respectivos trajes de héroes menos uno, todos iban caminando en dirección al taller o sector de apoyo y soporte de héroes.

**(N/A: agrego que la historia transcurre despues de la pequeña pelea entre deku y kacchan ademas que su amitad mejoro un poco)**

Deku: - espero que hatsume-san pueda crear algo que me ayude a potenciar el poder de mis piernas, con eso mejoraria mi shoot style -. Hablo el cabeza de brócoli pensando en como mejorar su traje.

Todoroki: - lo mismo digo, espero que pueda hacerme algún aditamento que evite que mi cuerpo se desidrate al usar mi lado izquierdo -. Hablo el mitad y mitad pensando en lo molesto que era desidratarse al usar sólo el poder de su padre.

Kirishima: - Osu!, espero que pueda crearme algo que me ayude en mi estilo de combate, talvez un par de nudillos metálicos o algo que mejore mi blindaje -. Dijo este mientras pensaba en que mejoras le podían hacer a su traje.

Iida: - yo pienso igual, espero que pueda crear algún turbo cargador o Nitro propulsor que pueda acoplarle a mis piernas, eso aumentaria el rendimiento de mi recipro -. Mencionó el cuatro ojos mientras empezaba hablar de un monto de cosas al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos como si fuera un robot.

Mineta: - y porque no te tomas un redbull o un speed, talvez eso te ayude :v -. Hablo el enano mientras caminaba a la par de los chicos.

Bakugo: - y tu que mierdas haces aqui cabeza de pelotas :v -. Grito el rubio ceniza enojado mientras se insultaba un poco al ero-chibi, algo que todos ya se habian acostumbrado.

Mineta: - pues me aburría así que vine con ustedes, además qué quería saber si ella podía crear algunos mini explosivos que podría agregarle a mis bolas pegajosas para ser un poco más ofensiva y dañinas -. Mencionó el pelipurpura mientras seguía pensando en como potenciar su quirk.

Kirishima: - algo así como una granada pegajosa?, eso sí es de gángster :v -. Dijo este mientras concordaba con la idea de su comapareño de cabello o cabeza púrpura :v.

Bakugo: - lo que sea, sólo espero que esa rara pueda crearme una mejora para que aumente la potencia de mi AP shot -. Hablo de nuevo el musulman mientras seguía pensando en como mejor su super movimiento.

Tras unos minutos más de caminata y charla, los chicos llegaron donde mei, la cual tomo el traje de acada uno, les dijo que tardaría una o dos horas, mientras los chicos esperaban en el taller a que la pelirosa terminará su trabajo, así que estos se encontraban charlando y hablando de cosas de hombres.

Deku: - y es por eso que sakura card capstor es mejor que sailor moon :v -. Terminaba de hablar el peli verde mientras exponía su opinión.

Iida/todoroki: RETRACTATE!!! :v/ -. Gritaron ambos completamente enojados por lo dicho por el brócoli.

Y asi empezó una discusión entre los tres adolescentes para luego también unirse kirishima apoyando a deku, y así siguió por unos minutos más hasta que bakugo se metió en la discusión de ello.

Bakugo: ya dejen de discutir por cosas estúpidas como esas, además ranma 1/2 tiene mejor trata y mejores peleas que esas bazofias que ven -. Dijo este tranquilamente logrando que la cosa se pusiera aun más fea.

Los cinco chico siguieron discutiendo por un rato largo hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

Iida: momento!...¿y mineta-kun?. Pregunto el representante de la clase logrando que todos dejarán de discutir.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar al enano, fue el mismo Iida que lo diviso, el chico estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía un gran control remoto con un sólo gran botón rojo.

Mineta: - miren un botón :v -. Dijo el muy idiota presionando el botón rojo.

Pasaron los segundo y no paso nada, mineta decepcionado dejó control de nuevo de donde lo sacó, esto relajo a los chicos ya que pensaron que algo malo podía pasar, sólo que ellos no recordaron la ley de Murphy, y es que si algo puede salir mal, es que va a salir mal y en grande :v.

**WOOOOOOSH!!**

**(N/A: tengo un dólar para efecto especiales, no me juzguen :v/)**

De la nada un gran portal se abrió frente a los chicos empezando a absorver todo lo que estaba allí incluyen a los chicos, rápidamente mineta se sujeto a un mesa que por alguna razón estaba atornillada al suelo, por otra parte, sus amigos no corrieron la misma suerte.

El primero en empezar a ser arrastrado por el portal era Iida el cual estaba más cerca de este, rápidamente kirishima fue a su rescate sujetandolo de su mano pero tambien empezó a ser arrastrado por el portal, luego deku tomo al pelirrojo por su pie, mientras bakugo lo sostenía al peliverde, al mismo tiempo que todoroki sostenía al musulmán.

Y así formó una cadena humana que trataba de evitar que fueran absorbidos por el portal y terminarán en quién sabe donde, el chico de cabello bicolor empezó a retroceder junto con bakugo y deku mientras jalaban para que sus dos compañeros no fueran tragados, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el portal duplicó sus tamaño y fuerza de absorción, los chicos impotentes a esto, fueron tratados por completo por el portal.

**KAAABOOOOM!**

Tras tragarse a los cinco adolecentes el portal se cerró creando así una gran explicación digna de un musulmán :v, en eso entra la mecánica hatsume mei junto con el profesor/héroe profesional, power loader.

Power: - *cof* *cof* Pero que demonios pasó aquí -. Dijo el heroe tosiendo por la cantidad de polvo y humo que habia en el aire.

Mei: - *cof* *cof* no lo se sensei, midoriya-san estaba aquí junto con sus amigos -. Hablo la peliroza tosiendo al igual que su maestro .

**Fueee~~**

Un pequeño pero claro quejido se escuchó se escuchó entre una pila de escombro, ambos se apuraron a mover los destrozos, viendo que debajo se haya un mineta completamente inconsciente.

Los dos mecánicos se aliviaron que el enano estuviera bien, pero aun les preocupaba los otro cinco chicos que estaban desaparecidos.

**EN OTRA DIMENSIO :v**

**MARTES 18:23 P.M**

**PARQUÉ MUNICIPAL DE KUOH**

era una bella tarde en la pacífica ciudad de kuoh, la gente caminaba por las calles de esta movida ciudad mientras el sol proporcionaba sus últimos minutos de luz solar por ese día, y esto se reflejaba en su parque, donde el atardecer se acoplaba muy bien con el paisaje que brindaba el parque, sólo aumentando lo hermosa y tranquila que era aquella puesta de sol.

**WOOOOOOSSSSHH!**

OH bueno no tan tranquilo ahora, en el cielo un gran agujero interdimencional se abrió, expulsando de el un total de 5 siluetas, para luego cerrarse.

Las figuras no eran nada más y menos que: deku, bakugo, kirishima, todoroki y lida. Los cinco estaban cayendo a una velocidad aterradora en dirección chiocar contra el suelo. En eso el pelirrojo empezó a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de su situación.

Kirishima: - SANTAS CHIMICHANGAS, ESTAMOS CAYENDOOO!!!!! -. Grito el chico blindado viendo que estaba en plena caida libre junto con sus amigos.

Sólo quedaban unos 50 metros para impactar contra el suelo y quedar hechos un montos de carne y huesos movidos, así que kirishima decidió actuar rápido, el pelirrojo tomo rápidamente a sus amigos y los trajo hacia el para abrzarlos con fuerza mientras endurecia su cuerpo al maximo.

Kirishima: - esto va a doler!! -. Exclamó este entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando así el inminente impacto.

**PUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

Un gran estruendo se escuchó tras el choque o impacto de los chicos contra el suelo, a causa de esto, una enorme nube de polvo, la cual tardo unos cuatro o tres minutos en disipiarce por completo.

Al despejarse la nube de polvo reveló como había quedado el lugar por el choque, caos, era la primera palabra que se le vendería a la cabeza a cualquiera. Todo estaba destruido y hecho un caos, los chicos estaban en medio de un gran cráter de casi 10 metros de diametro y 1 metros de produndidad.

El pelirrojo estaba de cubierto de su sangre ya que su blindaje se destruyó por el gran impacto, pero el chico sonreía ya que sirvió para soportar el gigantesco golpe por la caída.

En eso el chico empezó a escuchar pasos, volteó de donde provenía el sonido, vio como dos chicas de cabello negro que vestían con lo que parecia ser alguna clase de uniforme escolar, ambas llevaban lentes, lo que también notó era que una era mucho más alta que la otra.

El chico sonrió al verlas, pensó que talvez los ayudaría, pero de pronto su visión empezó a nublarse al mismo tiempo que los sonidos a su alrededor se distorsionaban un poco, el chico vio de nuevo donde esas dos chicas para solo decir una palabra.

Kirishima: - a-a-ayu-uda -. Dijo con dificultad el pelirrojo para luego caer inconsciente por el impacto.

Las chicas sólo se acercaron a ellos para luego desaparecer en un extrañó círculo mágico azul contó con los cinco aspirantes a héroes.

¿que pasará con kirishima y los demás?, ¿estas dos desconocidas serán amigas o enemigas?, ¿lograran encontrar la forma de volver a casa o quedaran atrapados en ese mundo por siempre?. Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio de esta magnífica historia.

**CONTINUARA...**

**ENDING: HEREOS COVER, THE COVER DUO**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES GUSTO Y QUE NO, ESTOY ABIERTO A RECIBIR SUGERENCIAS CON EL TEMA DE LOS SHIPS Y DEMAS, OK HASTA AQUI LLEGA SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**HOLA A TODOS COMO HAN ESTADO?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, COMONSEA VENGO CON LA ACTUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, PERO ANTES RESPONDERE EL COMENTARIO DE UN LECTOR:**

**MaxVars Burow: Gracias por la sugerencias, las rendre en mente cuando haga los ships, aunque dejare a issei con su rias y akeno, principalmente porque ellas dos no me caen bien y a issei lo dejo porque a alguien hay que hacerle bulling, no?.**

**En fin, no quiro dar spoilers pero te dejare la pareja principal de cada uno:**

**\- izuku x reynare x ¿harem?**

**\- bakugo x kuroka x ¿harem?**

**\- lida x tsubaki x ¿harem?**

**\- todoroki x sona x ¿harem?**

**\- kirishima x asia x ¿harem?**

**Bueno bro, esas serian las pajeras principales, y que tal si le damos a ellos un ¿harem?, en fin, disfruta de la actualización.**

**BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR**

**NI BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**LOS HEROES DE OTRO MUNDO**

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO MUNDO**

**OPENING****: PEACE SING COVER, DAVID DELGADO.**

**MIÉRCOLES 17:53 P.M**

**PREPARATORIA DE KUOH**

Era el final de otro día en la ciudad de kuoh, un día muy movido por los acontecimientos del día anterior que se explicaron como el choque de un micro-meteorito, el cual cayó en medio del parque de la ciudad, aunque no se encontraron rastros de este, los expertos dijeron que esta era la explicación más lógica.

Por su parte en la escuela no fue la excepción sobre esto, ya que todos los alumnos se las pasaron hablando sobre el tema, incluso los profesores se sentaban a discutir con entre ellos o con los alumnos sobre esto.

Pero todos ellos no podian estar más equivocados, la razón del estruendo y del desastres causado fue por culpa del impacto de cinco jóvenes que cayeron del cielo, literalmente.

En este momento los chicos estaban descansando en una aula de la casi vacía academia, dicha aula parecia funcionar como una enfermería inprovisada para atender a los jóvenes. Los cinco se encontraban cada uno acostado en una camilla, todos tenían el cuerpo lleno de vendas, parches de gasa y demás, dando entender que ya habían tratado de manera sería y delicada sus heridas, los muchachos aparentaba que seguirían dormiendo un poco más pero no fue así ya que uno de ellos empezó a despertar.

Izuku: - D-donde estoy? -. Se preguntó asi mismo mientras abría los ojos encontrándose con un techo color blanco, acto seguido el chico se sentó en su lugar.- me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿pero que paso? ¿dónde están los demas? -. Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras volteaba a los lados en busca de sus amigos.

Al mirar a su izquierda vio que estaba lida aun descanzando, luego volteo a ver a su derecha encontrandose con bakugo, todoroki y kirishima que estaban igual al chico con lentes, el brócoli sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban bien pero aun no comprendía del todo que habia pasado en el taller y en donde estaban ahora.

Izuku: - (a ver, no estamos en el hospital por que sino abría varios electrocardiogramas y demás aparatos moniotriandonos, tampoco estamos en la enfermería de la escuela ya que e estado allí un millón de veces y me aprendí de memoria cada rincón de allí, así que...¿dónde estamos?) -. Se debatía mentalmente el peli verde tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas, mientras buscaba una respuesta la voz de uno de sus amigos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Iida: - aah~, m-me duele la cabeza y la piernas tambien, pero...¿qué paso y donde estamos? -. Se pregunto este mientras se sentaba en la camilla al mismo tiempo que se sobraba la cabeza por la terrible jaqueca que sufría.

Izuku: - ¡Iida- kun estas despierto! -. Hablo el peli verde muy emocionado logrando que su amigo estaba ya consciente.

Iida: - ¡m-midoriya-kun!, que bueno que estés bien, ¿pero tú sabes donde estamos?, porque no reconozco este lugar -. Pregunto este mientras miraba a su amigo cabello de brócoli.

Izuku: - no, no se bien donde estemos, todas mis opciones las descarte, pero, talvez nisiquiera estemos cerca de donde vivimos, algo me dice que el portal que nos absorbió nos llevo a otro lugar, pero...¿a dónde? -. Aclaro el para luego empezar a meditar sobre donde se encontraban ahora mismo.

Iida: - tienes razon, creo que eso sería lo más lógico -. Contestó el chico de gafas.

Tenya solo se levantó y camino hacia una ventana cercana, aunque le costo bastante llegar a causa del entumecimiento en sus piernas, tras batallar por casi 2 minutos, Iida por recorrió los tres metros que tenía que caminar para llegar a la ventana, acto seguido abrió las cortinas de par en par encontrándose que un paisaje desconocido.

Iida: - estas en lo cierto midoriya-kun, estamos muy lejos de casa -. Hablo este mientras seguia mirando por la ventana, viendo una a lo lejos una ciudad que no reconocía, tal vez estén muy lejos de la U.A

El brócoli estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpido por las voces de dos de sus amigos.

Kirishima: - me duele todo mi lindo y varonil cuerpecito :'v -. Se quejo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Bakugo: - porque hacen tanto ruido, trató de dormir -. Se quejó también el musulman mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

Izuku: - kirishima-San, kaccan!, por fin despertaron, me alegro mucho que estén bien -. Hablo este mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos los cuales también voltearon a verlo.

Bakugo: - era obvio nerd, nadie puede conmigo, por otra parte tu no te vez muy bien que digamos -. Mencionó el rubio viendo que su amigo el cual estaba repleto de vendas en los brazos y abdome.

Kirishima: - de que se quejan, si yo me lleve la peor parte al salvarlos -. Mencionó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la camilla para empezar a estir el cuerpo.

Iida/izuku/kirishima: - ¿como que salvarnos? Explicate kirishima-kun/ pelos de pajaro loco -. Hablaron los tres al unísono exigiendo respuestas.

Kirishima: - pues no recuerdo bien lo que paso, sólo recuerdo que desperté y estamos los cinco en caída libre, no sabia que hacer así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, los tomes a ustedes como pude para luego endurecer mi cuerpo al maximo y hacer de colchón humano -. Aclaro el pelirrojo mientras contaba que habia sucedido tras salir del portal.

Iida: - es realmente bueno saber que todos estemos bien y en una pieza, pero...¿y todoroki-kun? -.Pregunto el cuatro ojos mientras recordaba a su amigo de cabello bicolor y con una cicatriz.

ZZZZzzzz!

El inconfundible sonido de un ronquido se hizo presente en la habitacio, los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido encontrándose con que el hijo de endeavor estaba dormiendo de manera plácida y tranquila, y como todo buenos amigos. Izuku, Iida, kirishima y bakugo lo iban a despertar de golpe.

Kirishima: - creo que todos piensan lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? -. Pregunto este biendo al resto de sus compañeros los cuales sólo asistieron mientras sonreían de manera maliciosa, inclusive Iida que no se quería sentir excluido.

Izuku/kirishima/bakugo/Iida: - en 3...2...1 -. Dijeron para luego inhalar una granbocanada de aire y asi gritar los cuatro a la vez.- **_SHOTOOOOOO-._**

Todoroki: - ZOPOTAMADRE!! -. Grito el mitad y mitad mientras salía disparado de la cama quedándose clavado en el techo como si de un gato asustado se tratara.

**AJAJAJAJAJA!!!**

Una gigantesca cuádruple carcajada se escucho talvez en toda la escuela, los cuatro aspirantes a héroe se reían de su amigo que aun seguía prendido en el techo.

Todoroki: - jaja muy graciosos malditos hijos de...digo amigos :v -. Hablo aun estando en el techo para luego soltarse y caer en la no muy cómoda camilla.- hay mi espalda, no lo pensé bien :'v -. Se quejó este del dolor mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la espalda.

Tras dejar de reír el chico blindaje procedió a poner al tanto de los hechos y acontecimientos recientes a todos sus amigo, también les contó que recuerda haber pedido ayuda a dos chicas que vio antes de quedar inconsistente.

Deku: - entonces esas chicas misteriosas si nos ayudaron, bueno supongo porque si no fuera haci no estaríamos aquí -. Aclaro el chico portador del ONE FOR ALL (o OFA para abreviar).

Bakugo: concuerdo con el nerd, por mucho que odie recibir ayuda creo que fue bueno que nos dieran primeros auxilios -. Hablo el rubio con su típico tono de desprecio y molestia total.

Todoroki: - vaya, nunca pense que bakugo daria gracias por algo, creo que ser amigo de midoriya te ayudado -. Menciono este con su tipico tono estoico pero con cierto tono a sarcasmo.

Bakugo: - CÁLLATE, SHINEEEE!! :v -. Reclamó este lleno de furia, algo muy normal en el.

Los chicos estaban tan inmersos en su charla que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien.

????: - veo que están despiertos, me alegro de ver eso -. Hablo una voz femenina con un claro tono de clase y formalidad, recordandoles mucho a la millonaria de yao-Momo.

Los chicos voltearon rápido a ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con una chica con lentes, una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos color marrón claro, ella vestía una falda morada con lineas negras en los pliegues, una blusa blanca y sobre esta una pequeña capa o chaquetilla tipo blazer color negra.

Kirishima: - oye tu eres la que estaba junto con la otra chica que vi, ahora veo que si me ayudaste -. Hablo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hasta estar a un metro de la chica para luego hacer una reverencia ante ella.- muchas gracias por todo la ayuda que nos has dado -. Dijo el chico blindaje mientras aun así la reverencia.

Antes que la chica pudiera decir algo lida y izuku imitaron la acción de su amigo pelirrojo.

Izuku/lida: - nosotros también estamos agradecidos -. Hablaron al unisono mientras seguian haciendo una reverencia junto con su amigo de cabello rojo.

La chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a decir verdad es que a ella le seguía apenando mucho cuando cualquier persona actuaba así.

Todoroki/bakugo: - lo mismo que ellos -. Dijeron ambos chicos sin mostras emoción y manteniendo un semblante estoico y serio.

????: - B-bueno eso no importa ahora, pero antes de seguir me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es tsubaki shinra y antes que que digan algo, tengo que decirles que mi jefa quiere hablar con ustedes -. Hablo esta mientras de quien sabe donde hizo aparecer unas 5 bolsas de papel, acción que sorprendió y desconcerto a los chicos.- Tomen, aquí están sus ropas ya reparadas, cuando estén vestidos sólo crucen la puerta, mi jefa y yo estaremos esperando -. Dijo esta de manera tranquila y servicial, se notaba que tenía gracia e modales al hablar, sin dudas le recordó a yaoyorazu.

Acto seguido tras darle las bolsa a izuku esta se fue del cuarto dejándolos para que puedan cambiarse en privado.

Izuku: - v-vieron eso, hizo aparecer las bolsas de la nada, ¿será ese su quirk? -. Hablo el chico aun asombrado y ahora algo emocionado de conocer a alguien con un don, todo esto decía mientras se cambia de ropa.

Kirishima: - osu!, su don es increible, aunque no se si sea de teletransporte o de almacenamiento, pero sin duda es increíble! -. Hablo emocionado el chico con su típica actitud explosiva e hiperactiva mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón.

Iida: - concuerdo contigo kirishima-kun, ese don será de utilidad en misiónes de rescate en accidentes o desastres naturales -. Hablo como siempre de manera analítica y cordial el chico primo de sonic, el se estaba terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa azul.

Bakugo: - lo que sea, con quirk o no, ella sólo es un extra en mi camino a ser el número 1* !!!! -. Menciono el rubio usando su tipico tono arrogante.

Todoroki: - yo creo que deberíamos pensar en que esperar de ellas si traman algo, digo, tal vez nos ayudaro pero sólo para usarnos para algo -. Hablo el mitad y mitad logrando que sus compañeros reflexionaran sobre eso.

Era cierto lo que decía shoto, que tal si esas chicas tramaban algo y querian usarlos para extorsionados o algo pero, ahora debian pensar en un plan de escape de ser necesario, pero ya no había tiempo, así que si algo salía mal tendrían que improvisar, lo típico y usual de siempre.

Tras otro dos o tres minutos más, los chicos salieron de la habitación ya cambiado encontrándose con frente a ellos había un grupo de estudiantes entre los estaba tsubaki, estos estaban a la izquierda de un gran escritorio destras de este estaba la otra chica que los había salvado.

????: - veo que estan bien, eso me alegra, siendo sincera, tenía mucha ganas de hablar con ustedes -. Hablo la peli negra que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

Viéndola bien, la chica tenía el cabello corto, ojos color violeta, piel blanca y delicada como si de porcelana se tratara, en resumen era una chica muy hermosa.

Bakugo: - y tu quien mierda eres? -. Exclamó este con molestia y clara hostilidad.

Iida: - bakugo lenguaje!, perdone a mi compañero pero de cierta forma concuerdo con el al pegruntarle ¿quien es usted? -. Hablo el peliazul mientras mantenia su tipica actitud.

Por su parte los otros tres aspirantes a héroes concordaba con lida y bakugo, realmente ellos querían saber quiénes eran estas personas, aunque kirishima y deku sólo querían dar las gracias.

????: aunque no apruebe ese uso bulgar del lenguaje, creo que es comprensible, bueno me presentó, mi nombre es sona sitri soy la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta escuela -. Hablo esta mientras se presentaba así misma.- de seguro ya conocieron a mi vicepresidenta y amiga, tsubaki shinra, bueno y ellos son los demas integrantes del consejo, chicos presentense -. Menciono ella mientras señalaba los demas chicos presente.

???: - Hola me presentó soy Momo hanaki, un gusto -.

???: - me llamo reya kusaka, un placer en conocerlos -.

???: - Hola encantada en conocerlos, me llamó tsubasa yura, espero que nos llevemos bien -.

????: mi nombre es tomoe meguri, tambien es gusto en conocerlos.

????: Hola soy ruruko nimura, al igual qué mis senpais, tambiem es un gusto en conocerlos -.

????: - Hola chicos, mi nombre saji genshiro, es un placer conocerlos -.

(N/A: No los describire por dos razones, 1* porque ustedes ya saben como son ellos, 2* porque me da una pereza bestial escribir todo eso :v).

Sona: - bien, mis amigo y colegas ya se presentaron formalmente, creo lo correcto es que ustedes también lo hagan -. Menciono la pelinegra usando su tipico tono sereno pero serio que la caracterizaba.

Por otra parte, los cinco estudiantes de la U.A no sabían como reaccionar, estaban dudando en que si de verdad debían decir sus nombre, aunque era lo correcto ya que los demas presentes ya se presentaron, ante todo esto, el chico alto y de lentes fue el primero en hablar.

Iida: mi nombre es lida tenya, estudiante de primer año de la Academia U.A, aspirante a héroe profesional, un gusto en conocerlos -. Dijo este de manera mecanica y muy cordial, como si de un robot se tratase.

Kirishima: Hola a todos, soy eijiro kirishima, soy de primer año de la U.A, también aspiro a ser hereo profesional -. Se presento el pelirrojo con su tipo actitud vivaz y explosiva.

Izuku: - m.mi n.nombre es izuku mirodilla digo midoriya , estudiante de primero en la Academia U.A, aspirante a heroe profesional y a héroe número 1 -. Hablo nerviosamente el cabeza de brocoli mientras se presentaba.

Todoroki: - shoto todoroki, primer año de la Academia U.A, aspirante a heroe profesional y héroe número 1-. Menciono este con su tipico tono monótono y frío que lo caracterizaba.

Bakugo: soy el grande y poderoso katsuki bakugo, al igual que deku y que estos inútiles también soy de primer año de la U.A, soy el futuro hereo número 1, y ninguna de esta mierdas se intenpondra -. Exclamo orgulloso el chico hijo de bombberman y de un musulman

Tras presentarse, los cinco chicos notaron que el ambiente había cambiado, este se había vuelto algo pesado e incómodo, los aspirantes a héroes se dieron vuelta sólo para ver como los otro adolecentes los miraron raros y algo sacados de onda.

Saji: - a-acaso dijeron "aspirantes a hereos", no me digan que ustedes sufren síndrome de 8vo grado? -. Pregunto el rubio de ojos grises el cual trataba de no reírse por lo ridículo, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras estaban hablando en voz baja sobre esto.

Esto descoloco enormemente a los chicos pero fue bakugo el que reacciono de manera rapida y muy agreciba hacia la acción de saji.

Bakugo: - Y TU DE QUE CARAJOS TE RIES PEDAZO DE MIERDA CON CARA DE RESENTIDO SEXUAL!! -. Grito este poniendo de pie y empezando a crear pequeñas y rápidas explosiones de sus palmas.

Rápidamente izuku y kirishima sujetaron al musulmán para que no hiciera una locura, bakugo trataba de soltarse mientras gritaba 'Sueltenme, SHINEE!' a todo pulmón.

Por su parte, sona y su grupo estaban bastante sorprendidos, no por cómo reaccionó el rubio sino por lo que podía hacer, el rubio estaba creando explociones de sus manos como si de pólvora o algún explosivo se tratare, la sorpresa del consejo estudiantil aumento cuando vieron como izuku era cubierto por relámpagos verdes, la piel de kirishima cambiaba de grosor, todoroki creo hielo y congeló las piernas del rubio, mientras tanto lida estaba reprendiendo a sus amigos mientras movía los brazos como robot.

Sona: - veo...que mis sospechas eran ciertas -. Dijo la pelinegra muy calmadamente logrando captar la atencion de los chicos los cuales dejaron de pelear.

Izuku: - a que se refiere sitri-san?, no entiendo que quiere decir con eso -. Pregunto el peli verde algo confundido por lo dicho por la pelinegra.

Sona: creo saber que esta pasando aquí con su situación, pero por favor, primero sientese en las sillas, odio las acciones no civilizadas de la gente -. Ordenó esta mientras expulsada una aura oprimente de color negra.

Lo que asustó en gran manera a los cinco chicos que sentaron en su sillas bien derechitos y firmes, inclusive bakugo que estaba sudando de miedo, por alguna razon la chica frente a el le daba un miedo mayor que el de AOL FOR ONE mesclado con su madre y la chancla.

Sona: - bien, como iba diciendo me parece que se cual es el problema aquí, el porque nadie entendio lo de "heroe profesional" y creo que es que ustedes vienen de otro mundo -. Menciono la chica con tono tranquilo y serio tratando de alterar a los chicos, lo cual fracasó enormemente.

La reacción de los chicos fue diferente entre cada uno, todoroki y lida tenian cara de "poker face", kirishima y bakugo junto con izuku tenian cara de "ZOPOTAMADRE IMPAKTADO".

Sona: - por sus rostro veo que no entienden del todo sobre esto, bueno se los explicaré, cuando ustedes cayerón del cielo lo hicieron tras salir de un agujero de gusano, el cual es un agujero que rasga la tela de la realidad y del espacio-tiempo para trasladarlos a otro lugar del espacio, pero creo que esta vez provienen de otra dimensión, además qué la profesión de "héroe" no existe aqui -. Explicó la chica mientras planteaba cada punto que había deducido para obtener esta hipótesis.

Todoroki: - si eso es cierto, como es posible que shinra-san haya podido hacer aparecer de la nada unas bolsas con nuestras ropas ya reparadas -. Dijo este seriamente mirando con firmeza y frialdad a sona, la cual ni se inmutó.

Sona: así que tsubaki hizo eso? -. Pregunto esta de manera irónica mientras miraba con seriedad a la otra pelinegra que estaba claramente nerviosa. - bueno creo que no tendre otra, ¿puedi preguntarles algo? -. Pregunto esta mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos denuevo.

Kirishima: - pero nos hiciste una pregunta ahora :v -. Dijo este simplemente con cierto tono de burla y bufoneria.

En ese justo momento sus cuatro amigos les dieron un sape en la cabeza mientras decían - seas momon :v -.

Sona: - Bueno, quitando el hecho de ese intento de burla, la pregunta que les quería hacer era la de...¿ustedes creen en los demonio? -. Pregunto esta haciedno que los chicos quedaran confundidos.- pues deberían -. Volvió hablar la chica mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

POOF

Al instante de la espalda de sona y de sus compañeros aparecieron un par de alas de murcielagos color negras, esto dejó sin habla a los chicos, antes que alguno pudieran formular alguna palabra, sona volvió a hablar.

Sona: - pues nosotros lo somos, mi nombre es sona sitri, heredera del clan demoniaco sitri, uno de los principales que componen el inframundo, ahora me gustaría hablar con ustedes enserio -. Dijo esta mientras su postura cambiaba a un aun más sería y fría que con una mirada analítica hacia los chicos que eran visto de la misma forma por el resto de integrantes del consejo.

Izuku y compañía no sabían como reaccionar ante esto, sólo sabían que apartir de ese momento su perspectiva del mundo cambiaría ya sea para bien o para mal, pero más importante, este era el inicio de su no deseada aventura en otro mundo.

Muchas preguntas sobre que les deparar a estos muchachos han surgido, ¿de qué quera sona hablar con ellos?, si los demonios existen...¿que otras clases de seres sobrenaturales existiran aqui?, pero la más importante es la de...¿podrán volver a su mundo?, estas y demas preguntas serán contestadas en un futuro, pero aquí inicia la aventura de estos "héroes de otro mundo".

**CONTINUARA...**

**ENDING: 'HEROES' COVER, THE COVER DUO.**

**BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUI HE LLEGADO YO, NO OLVIDEN COMEMTAR QUE PARTE LE GUSTO Y EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR, TAMPOCO OLDIVEN SEGUIR PARA ASI ESTAR AL TANTO DE ESTA Y LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO, EN FIN, YA ES HORA DE IRME, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA **


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO HAN ESTADO AMIGOS?, EN FIN, ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL TRABAJO NO ME DEJAN MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE, ASI QUE DEJEMOS ESO DE LADO Y EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODA, PERO ANTES ES HORA DE CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS: **

**Dude: Hello friend, thanks for the support, always tried to do my best, well, thanks and enjoy the update.**

**Guest: pues claro, aquí esta :v.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Gracias por las sugerencias, pero pensaba dejar excluidas por completo a las chicas de la U.A, más adelante lo explicaré en algun capitulo, pero igual te agradezco las sugerencias, en fin, disfruta de la nueva actualización.**

**Captain imaginat: Hi cap, I thank you for reading the story, I warn you that mineta stayed in the world of bnha, on the other hand I tell you to have a patience, and everything will happen in time.**

**Phoenix Wolf 6446: Hola amigo tengo un par de cosas que decirte por tu comentario :**

**-1) no era necesario insultarme.**

**-2) a issei le quedarán sólo rias y akeno, principalmente porque ellas dos no me caen bien, además qué issei va a sufrir mucho bullyng.**

**-3) por ultimo, soy el escritor y autor de la historia, y le quitaré las demás chicas a issei por que puedo, porque quiero y porque se me apetece.**

**EN FIN, CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, YA VA SIENDO HORA DE EMPEZAR.**

**NI BOKU NO HERO NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECE , SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

**LOS HEROES DE OTRO MUNDO.**

**CAPITULO 2: NUEVOS ALIDOS**

**OPENING: 'PEACE SING' LATINO, DAVID DELGADO.**

**MIÉRCOLES 18:25 P.M**

**Salón del Consejo estudiantil, academia kuoh**

Nos ubicamos en el aula donde se reúnen los integrantes del consejo estudiantil, aunque generalmente el lugar se usa para las reuniones donde se debatian los gastos del fondo de la escuela, las tareas administrativos cuando se organizaba algún evento, pero este no era el caso, en este momento el consejo estaba reunidos por otra razón, y esta era los cinco chicos que cayeron literalmente del cielo.

Sona: - me gustaria hablar enserio con ustedes -. Dijo la pelinega mientras seguia mirando a los chicos frente a ella de manera analitica y sería.

Aunque sona no era la única que hacia esto, los demas integrantes del consejo estaban también viéndolos de manera atenta sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo. Por su parte los chicos aun seguían impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar y ver, ante todo este shock el primero en hablar fue el peli azul, el cual sólo se acomodó los lentes antes de hablar.

Iida: - b-bueno, ahora sabiendo todo esto, que es lo que necesita sitri-san? -. Pregunto calmadamente el delegado de la clase 1-A.

Sona: - bueno, para hacerlo simple me gustaría preguntarles como es su mundo -. Hablo esta simplemente mientras hacia un pequeño ademán con su mano derecha invitandolos a hablar.

Los chicos no sabían como reaccionar a esto, primero caen en otro mundo, luego descubren quien los salvo son unos demonios adolecentes y ahora están siendo interrogados, realmente no sabían que hacer, antes que cualquiera de los aspirantes a heroes dijera algo, izuku, algo temeroso, tomó la palabra.

Izuku: - n-no quiero contradecirla sitri-san, pero no confiamos mucho en usted, si estamos agradecido por habernos ayudado y todo pero no estamos seguro de confiar en ustedes, más ahora sabiendo que son demonios -. Hablo con determinación y firmeza el peli verde que en realidad se están a muriendo de nervios por hablar de esa forma.

Por su parte, los compañeros de sona estaban algo asombrados por la respuesta del peli verde, principalmente porque les pareció una falta de respeto contestar de esa forma, aunque era algo entendible por tales revelaciones.

Sona: - creo que es comprensible que tengan esta reacción, por eso hare esto -. Dijo esta mientras chasqueaba los dedos, acto seguido, del techo del aula bajo un proyector. - por favor saji, apaga la luz -. Ordenó la pelinegra al rubio que simplemente acepto sin rechistar la orden.

Todoroki: - sin ofender, pero que piensa hacer sitri-san -. Pregunto el mitad y mitad con su típica exprecion neutral y sin emociones.

Sona: - sólo les mostrare un poco de la historia del inframundo o mejor dicho de las tres facciones principales o bíblicas por así decirlo -. Finalizó esta mientras sacaba un control remoto de uno de los cabos de su escritorio.

Liego apretó un boton el cual parecía ser el de encendido, acto seguido el proyector se encendió y empezó a reproducir lo que parecia un documental.

**MAS TARDE**

Tras una hora, sona con ayuda del "documental" que reprodujo y proyecto, les explico como era el mundo donde estaban y como el mundo Supernatural inferia e intervenia en el mundo natural, cabe decir qué los chicos lograron sacarse varía dudas, al mismo tiempo que muchas nuevas se formulan en su cabezas.

Pero eso no fue todo, el tema principal de la exposición era la de explicar el como era el inframundo y el como funcionaba, los estudiantes del curso de hereos estaban anonadados por tal información, rrealmemte la trama de algún anime de género de magia y fantasía.

Iida: - así que tanto los demonios como otros seres sobrenaturales depende de la energía natural de los humano, la cual se podría decir que es su alma, es muy interesante y a la vez algo perturbador -. Dijo cuatro ojos mientras procesaba en su cerebro toda la informacion recibida.

Deku: - tres facciones bíblicas, guerras por territorios, 72 Pilares o clanes demoníaco principales, contrato con humanos, seres sobrenaturales, mitos, leyendas y dioses. Muy bien creo que anoté todo -. Hablo este mientras terminaba de teclear en su celular, cual uso para poder recordar mejor la informacion que le dio sona.

Todoroki: - aunque sólo entendí la mitad de todo eso, creo que tengo una idea clara de lo que es el mundo sobrenatural -. Hablo el mitad y mitad algo confundido pero tratando que no lo detectaran al usar su tipico tono frío.

Por otra parte tanto bakugo como kirishima se habían quedado en blanco, aparentemente sus cerebros se fundieron por toda la información.

Bakugo/kirishima: - a dejado de funcionar, reiniciando sistema operativo -. Dijeron ambos con una voz parecida a la de unos robots.

Esta acción produjo que a los presente les salieran una gotita de sudor en la nuca a todos, luego de unos minutos los chicos volvieron en si, tras esto tanto bakugo como kirishima trataban de terminar de comprender lo que pasaba en ese mundo.

Bakugo: - a ver si entendí, nos dicen que estamos en un mundo donde angeles, demonios, seres sobrenaturales y dioses, existen en este mundo, al mismo tiempo que se mantienen ocultos de los humanos y de toda mirada pública? -. Hablo este como si se estuviera autopreguntando para tratar de poder comprender mejor lo que pasa, en eso voltea a ver al chico blindaje. - Pelos locos, que carajos tenían esas galletas que nos diste en la mañana?! -. Reclamó el rubio molesto por intuir que todo era una alucinación por una intoxicación.

Kirishima: - y yo que se? No soy científico :v, un men me los vendió por 50 yenes, y como vi que eran de marca me dije "puta que oferton" y los compré :v -. Dijo este símplemente como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

Esto sólo provocó que izuku, todoroki y lida se rieran un poco, para luego kirishima y bakugo se unieran a ellos mientras se reían de la cómica escena, por otra parte sona y compañía seguía mirandolos de manera detenia y analítica, aunque en el exterior ellos se mantenían calmos y algo serios, por dentro se reían un poco por la escena.

Sona: - ok, dejando esta situación de lado me gustaría hacerle a ustedes una proposición -. Hablo la heredera sitri de manera tranquila, lo que ganó la curiosidad e interés de los chicos.

Pero antes que alguien dijera otra palabra, lida tenya fue el primero en hablar.

Iida: - nos negamos -. Hablo de manera seria y severa el peliazul lo que descoloco a sus amigos en gran manera.

Los 4 amigos del chico rapidin no entendían el porque el había reaccionado así, por otra parte sona lo miraba con una ceja arqueda, antes que alguien pudiera formular alguna palabra, el representante de la clase 1-A volvio hablar.

Iida: - seguramente ibas a pedir no que nos volvieramos parte de tu nobleza como retribución por la ayuda que ustedes nos proporcionaron, no nos malentiendan, estamos muy agradecidos por todo pero no permitire que mis amigos ni yo nos volvamos esclavos de alguien -. Hablo seriamente el chico con lentes, ganándose asi una reacción de asombro por parte sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, sona y sus compañeros estaban algo asombrados por la deducción del peli azul, la sitri lo miro por unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión hasta que terminó dando un pequeño suspiro pesado en forma de derrota.

Sona: - creo que me lo veía venir, pero bueno que se le va a ser -. Dijo esta algo desanimado mientras se recortaba en su silla, en eso la chica tuvo una idea. - creo que ya se como ambos podemos estar de acuerdo -. Menciono esta llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Bakugo: - escuchamos -. Hablo este con su tipico tono molesto e irritado.

Sona: - bueno, el trato que les tengo es que nos volvamos aliados -. Hablo ella confundiendo un poco a los 5 aspirantes a heroes.

Izuku: - a que se refiere sitri-san -. Dijo el peli verde tratando de no tartamudear ante la vergüenza que le daba la mirada de los amigos de sona.

Sona: - bueno palabras simples, ustedes y nosotros formariamos un trato donde, ambos salíamos beneficiados, ustedes me prestan sus habilidades y yo les daré hospedaje e dinero, además de dejarlos asistir a esta escuela -. Hablo la chica de cabello negro tratando de negociar con los chicos.

Izuku: - y de que manera les prestaremos nuestras habilidades? -. Pregunto el cabeza de brócoli algo serio ya que sentía curiosidad por la proposición.

Sona: - bueno, mi clan comparte esta ciudad con el clan Gremory, por mi parte, nos encargamos de controlar la delincuencia, además de erradicar a los demonios renegados y demás seres sobrenaturales que vienen a causar problemas aquí, pero últimamente estos casos fueron en aumento, y se a hecho problemático para mi lider con eso, aun cuando la mitad del trabajo lo comparto con los gremory, asi que me gustaria que ustedes me ayudaran ocuparme de este problema -. Explicó la sitri mientras se mantenía tranquila pero en su interior estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa de como reaccionaran los chico.

Todoroki: - así que básicamente quieres que hagamos de vigilantes y que evitemos de delincuentes junto con demonios renegados para que no causen problemas en tu ciudad -. Hablo el mitad y mitad Resumiendo todo lo que dijo sona.

La pelinegra sólo asintió ante la conclusión de shoto, ante esto bakugo fue quien tomó la palabra.

Bakugo: - y que recibiremos a cambio, porque no pienso patear traseros de manera gratuita -. Hablo el rubio con su tópica actitud molesta e irritante.

Ante esto los aspirantes a héroes se dieron un facepalm a causa de lo dicho por el rubio, por otra parte la nobleza de sona le molestó un poco lo dicho por el musulman, pero hubo a uno que le molestó realmente mucho.

Saji: - oye escuchame maldito bastardo, ten más respeto a sona-sama, ella le ayudó y rescató rescató quedar moribundos por allí, pero nuestra querida kaichou evitó eso, y también les ofrece una forma de que retribuyan esa buena acción sin tener que hacer que los reencarne, y tu vas de pretencioso pidiendo dinero por que los ayuda, acaso estás idiota o que?! -. Reclamó enojado y muy irritado el chico de ojos grises, el cual no sabia la enorme estupidez que acaba de hacer.

Kirishima, lida, izuku y Todoroki estaban ahora asustados y muy nerviosos por lo que acababa de decir saji, ahora bakugo estaba rodeado por una aura de muerte, de color morado con negro.

Kirishima/Iida/Izuku/Todoroki: - (Este compa ya está muerto, no más no le han avisado :v) -. Fue lo que pensaron los cuatro adolescentes al ver como bakugo empezaba levantarse mientras temblaba y mantenía su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos, sólo podían rezar a la virgencita de Guadalupe para que saji muriera de manera rápida e indolora.

**COMO ME LLAMASTE, CARA DE RESENTIDO SEXUAL!.**

Grito bakugo mientras giraba a ver a saji con una mirada llena de odio y instinto de asesino, el chico estaba apunto de lanzarse en contra de saji pero fue detenido por sus compañeros, otra vez :v.

Bakugo: - SUELTEN ME, SUELTEN ME, ESE BASTARDO DEBE APRENDER A RESPETAR, TENGO PONER A LOS EXTRAS EN SU LUGAR, SUELTEN ME, SHIINEEEE! -. Gritaba el rubio mientras creaba grandes exploraciones con sus manos.

Por otra parte, los de consejo estudiantil estaban mirando como el musulmán estaba trató de safarse de sus amigos para tratar de matar a saji, esto no duro mucho ya que sona esta por interrumpir el descontrol frente a ella.

**PUUUUUUM**.

la pelinegra golpeó con fuerza su escritorio, el golpe resonó por toda el aula logrando llamar la atención de todos.

Sona: dije que no me gustaba estos actos tan poco éticos, así que callense y sientense AHORAAAA! -. Grito con furia la chica sitri mientras su expresión no mostraba el más mínimo temor a ser respondida.

De manera casi instantáneo, los presentes se sentaron sin rechistar, todos mantenían una cara inexpresiba mientras temblaban de miedo y suadadan de los nervios.

Sona: - como decía antes que armaran todo esta escena, les voy a recontribuir de manera justa todo los trabajos que hagan, además de darles dinero una vez por mes para que cubran sus gastos básicos, aparte de las demás prestaciones que ya le había mencionado -. Mencionó la chica mientras se acomodada sus lentes. - así que dicen, aceptan? -. Pregunto ella mientras los miraba de manera atenta y expectante.

Los chicos se miraron entre si para luego juntarse los cinco en un pequeño círculo para empezar a susurrarse entre ellos..

Kirishima: - y ustedes que piensan chicos?, porqué yo si le entro :v/ -. Dijo el chico blindaje mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Bakugo: - a mi me da igual, siempre y cuando me paguen, además creo que será divertido pulverizar a esos extras y enseñarles donde es su lugar -. Mencionó de manera explosiva y efímera el rubio musulman.

Todoroki: - yo pienso igual, pero más del punto del que no sabemos nada de este mundo, y es preferible tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos -. Hablo el inverano con su tipico tono frío y monótono.

Iida: - pero creen que podemos confiar en ellos?, digo son demonios, aunque en realidad yo también pienso aceptar la propuesta -. Dijo el peli azul mientras empezaba a analizar los pros y los contra del trato.

Izuku: - yo creo que son buenas personas y muy honestos, así que creo que lo mejor sería aceptar la propuesta -. Propuso el chico cabeza de brocoli mientras veía a sus amigos.

Los chicos se miraron entre si un par de veces hasta que en un momento todos asintieron con la cabeza, decidos a tomar una decisión, acto seguido los chicos se separaron y se colocaron de nuevo en sus asientos.

Iida: hemos tomado ya una decisión, decidimos aceptar el trato de sitri-san, pero con un par de condiciones -. Hablo el pelíazul con un tono serio y frío.

Sona: - y cuales serian esas condiciones, siempre que sean lógicas y razonables estarán bien -. Dijo ella tranquilamente aunque realmente estaba curiosa y nerviosa de lo que vaya a pasar ahora.

Deku: - número 1, tendremos completa confianza el uno al otro, todo lo ustedes sepan deben decirnoslo, y todo lo que sepamos nosotros se los diremos a ustedes -.

Todoroki: - numero 2, no somos esclavos de nadie, les ayudaremos y apoyaremos como aliados, pero no somos tus sirvientes -.

Iida: - por último, número 3, habrá lealtad mutua, nosotros no haremos nada en contra de ustedes, siempre y cuando ustedes no hagan nada en contra nuestra -.

Kirishima: - esas son nuestras condiciones, no tenemos nada más que decir -. Finalizó el pelirrojo mientras los demas acentian con el en forma de afirmación concordacion.

El ambiente fue envuelto por un silencio sepulcral, los chicos de U.A estaban en silencios, expectantes y algo nerviosos esperando a que la chica frente a ellos le diera una respuesta, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, esto siguió por al menos 5 minutos hasta que la pelinegra abrió los ojos y los miro fijamente a los cinco.

Sona: - bueno, les voy a ser sincera...pensé que pedirían algo más descabellado como diamantes y dinero, fama o inclusive sirvientas que les cumpliera hasta sus más bajos deseos, pero veo que ustedes son personas buenas, así que acepto -. Mencionó esta simplemente logrando que los chicos se sintieran algo consternados por lo que sona pensaba.

Iida: - o-ok, estamos agradecidos por aceptar nuestras peticiones -. En eso lida se levanta de su asiento y entiende su mano en dirección a sona. - espero que nos llevemos bien y podramos llegar a ser amigos -. Dijo este mientras mantenía su mano extendida frente a la pelinegra.

La chica sólo sonrió levemente mientras correspondia el aprenton de manos.

Sona: - yo también espero lo mismo, también espero que me cuenten como es su mundo -. Mencionó ella mientras estrechaba la mano y recibía un asentimiento por parte de iida.

Iida: - claro, no habrá problema, o no chicos? -. Pregunto el chico mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros.

Izuku/kirishima: - por mi esta bien -. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Todoroki: - estoy de acuerdo ustedes -. Dijo simplemente el chico con su típica actitud inexpresiba.

Bakugo: - a mi me vale -. Dijo este con tono molesto e irritado, lo típico en el.

Tsubaki: - es bueno que hayamos logrado llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, pero se está haciendo tarde -. Interrumpió la pelinegra mientras le mostraba su celular a sona.

Sona: - tienes razón, son ya las 20:07 P.M -. Dijo ella algo sorprendida al ver la hora, luego volteo a ver a los chicos frente a ella. - la charla tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, ahora necesito que llenen esto -. Mencionó ella mientras sacaba de su escritorio un par de formularios y se los daba a Izuku e compañía.

Izuku: - que son estos? -. Pregunto el tomando los papeles para luego distribuirlos a sus amigos también.

Sona: - son formas de inscripción, como les dije antes, ustedes llenenlos con sus datos, yo me encargo del resto, ahora saldre un momento -. Finalizó esta mientra se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos vieron como sona entraba a la habitacion donde los chicos habían despertado hace unas horas, los estudiantes de U.A le restaron importancia a eso para luego ponerse a llenar las formas de inscripción.

**TIME SKIP**

**30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE.**

En este momento los cinco amigos estaba caminando por las calles de kuoh mientras eran guiados por sona y su grupo, la heredera sitri había conseguido un lugar donde los chicos podían quedarse y ahora se dirigían allí.

Izuku: - es una ciudad muy hermosa, y el buen clima de esta noche sólo lo resalta aun más -. Mencionó el peli verde viendo a todos lados mientras caminaba.

Kirishima: - si que tienes razón bro, esta ciudad es mucha más tranquila que en casa -. Dijo este viendo el flujo nocturno de gente en la calle.

Tomoe: - así?, yo creo que es muy ruidosa o a jetreada -. Dijo la pelirroja uniéndose a la conversación.

Todoroki: - tal ves, pero aquí no hay héroes o villanos luchanando en plena calle o saltando entre los edificios -. Agregó el mitad y mitad mientras también se unía a la charla.

Bakugo: - aun se me hace raro no tener que ver a gente con cualquier quirk de mutación o transformación caminando como sin a en la calle -. Menciono este simplemente.

Y asi siguieron charlando durante casi 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Sona: - ok, aquí es donde vivirán de ahora en adelante -. Dijo esta mientras sonreía, apuntando a un gran hotel de quien sabe cuántos pisos :v .

Izuku: - u-u-un ho-hotel?, no cree que es demasiado? -. Tartamudo preguntando este mientras los nervios y el asombro le ganó por un poco.

Sona: - para nada, ahora son de mi equipo, y no pienso dejar que vivan en la calle o algo así, así que ahora entren hay que darles su llave -. Ordenó esta mientras entraba al hotel seguida por los demas.

Sona sólo se acercó a la recepcionista la cual hablo con ella por unos segundo para luego darle una llave, acto seguido, la pelinegra se volteó en dirección a Iida y le entregó la llave.

Sona: - esta es su llave, se quedarán en el Penthouse del piso 27 -. Hablo esta para luego sacar entre sus ropas un sobre de papel algo abultado y entregárselo a kirishima. - y esta es manutención, le daré este dinero una vez por mes para cubrir sus gastos básicos, además de pagarles cada vez que realicen una misión para mi, es todo nos vemos, mañana tsubaki los esperará aquí en la recepción a las 07:40 A.M para llevar los a la escuela, sin más nos vamos, que tengan buena noche -. Finalizó la chica mientras se retiraba seguida por su séquito.

Los cinco chicos se quedaron parados allí aun tratando de digerir lo que había pasado, tras unos segundos los chicos se dirigieron al elevador para subir a su piso.

Tras unos minutos los chicos se encontraban su Penthouse, el cual era enorme.

Bakugo: - madres, este lugar es 10 veces más grande que mi casa -. Mencionó este mientras se sentaba en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar. -Siii, creo que puedo a costumbrarme a esto -. Dijo el rubio ahora acostandose en el mueble.

Todoroki: - oigan, hay un cuarto para cada uno con baño pro ido en ellos, además de dos cuartos para huéspedes y dos baños más -. Mencionó el hijo de endeavor mientras baja por unas escaleras.

Kirishima: - chicos la cocina de aquí es enorme, solo el refrí es tres veces más grande que mi cuarto en la U.A -. Hablo el chico blindaje mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

Iida: - aquí hay un gimnasio Don podremos entrenar para ser grandes héroes -. Mencionó el peli azul mientras movía sus brazos como subnormal :v .

Izuku: - chicos, el balcón es gigantesco, tiene una parrilla, una mesa con sillas para 10 personas y un gran jacuzzi -. Hablo el cabeza de brocoli mientras volvía a entrar desde el balcón.

Bakugo: - como dije, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto, además, oye rojo, cuanto dinero nos dio sona? -. Pregunto el chico mientras veía a kirishima que se entraba en un sillón reclinable.

Kirishima: - a ver, dejame ver -. Dijo este mientras empezaba a abrir el sobre sacando todo el dinero de allí mientras lo empezaba a contar. - chicos aquí hay mínimo 3 millones de yenes! -. Hablo exaltado y emocionado llamado la atención de todos.

En eso se vio como bakugo le quitó todo el dinero para luego lanzarlo al aire haciendo que 'lloviera dinero'.

Tras dividirse en partes iguales el dinero, los chicos se hicieron unos emparejados de jamón y queso que había en el enorme refrigerador, ya que les daba flojera cocinar y lavar los trastes.

Tras comer, los muchachos se dirijeron a las habitaciones que cada uno eligió, siendo que todas estaban completamente amobladas y equipadas con cualquier cosa que un adolescente quisiera tener.

Ellos se arrojaron rendidos a sus camas mientras pensaban y Procesaban todo lo que había ocurrido hasta hoy, no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos.

Ahora los chicos no sólo poseen información de su nuevo mundo y hogar, sino que también lograron tener una alianza que necesitarán en un futuro, sintonicenos en la proxima para ver que les deparará a estos _héroes de otro mundo._

**CONTINUARA...**

**ENDING: 'ENDING 1 BOKU NO HERO', DAVID DELGADO.**

* * *

**BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUI ES DONDE YO LLEGO, ME DISCULPO DE NUEVO POR LA TARDANZA, TRATARE DE HACER LAS ACTUACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS, PERO EN FIN, ES HORA DE DESPEDIRME, HASTA AQUI SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS GENTE BONITA, ¿COMO HAN ESTADO?, PUES ESPERO QUE BIEN, POR MI PARTE HE ESTADO OCUPADO CON LA UNIVERSIDA, EL TRABAJO Y MI FAMILIA, PERO EN FIN, YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, PERO ANTES DEBO CONTESTAR SUS DUDAS: **

**Dude:Well, you don't need to wait for a friend**

**CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.**

**NI BOKU NO HERO NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**LOS HEROES DE OTRO MUNDO.**

**CAPITULO 3: PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA**

**OPENING: PEACE SING, DAVID DELGADO.**

**JUEVES 06:10 A.M**

**Penthouse Piso 27**

Nos ubicamos en el Penthouse que ahora es el nuevo hogar de nuestros queridos estudiantes de la U.A, los cuales estaban recién levantándose, en este momento nos centraremos en nuestro amigable amigo de cabeza de brócoli :v .

**RIIIIING RIIIIING**

El despertador del cuarto empezaba a sonar, el cual fue apagado casi al instante por Izuku, este sólo se levantó de su cama mientras se sentaba en el borde, dejando ver que el chico llevaba puesto solo unos calzoncillos como pijama dejando ver asi su fuerte y tonificado cuerpo, luego empezó a voltear a todo lados viendo en donde se encontraba.

Izuku: - es verdad, ahora estoy en este nuevo mundo -. Hablo hacia el mismo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza, acto seguido sólo suspiro para luego ponerse de pie. - al menos no estoy sólo, kacchan y los demás están conmigo -. Se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba en dirección al armario del su cuarto.

De el saco una bata blanca y una gran toalla del mismo color, acto seguido el chico se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha y asearce.

Tras unos 20 minutos el chico salió del baño llevando la bata puesta y con la toalla en su cabeza mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello, tras esto el cabeza de brocoli procedió a cambiarse y a bajar para desayunar un poco.

Izuku se encontraba bajando las escaleras en dirección de la cocina, donde al entrar se encontró todoroki que estaba preparando cafe con unas cuántas tostadas con mermelada.

Izuku: - buenos días -. Saludo alegremente este entrando haciendo voltear al mitad y mitad.

Todoroki: - buenos dia también midoriya-San -. Hablo el devolviendo el saludo del peli verde.

Izuku: - veo que nada fue un sueño, realmente estamos en otro mundo -. Dijo este yendo al enorme refrí de donde sacó el cartón de leche.

Luego de esto el chico sacó de un estante una caja de cereal, luego de otra un tazón y una cuchara.

Todoroki: - lo sé, yo tampoco creí que fuera realidad, pero lo es -. hablo el de manera algo más apagada de lo normal. - pero al menos estamos juntos los cinco, y debemos mantenernos unidos si queremos superar las adversidades que el futuro nos deparare -. Reflexionó el chico mientras agarraba una taza con cafe y un plato con tostadas.

Tras esto el chico se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor seguido de midoriya que cargaba un tazon de cereal con leche.

Cuando se sentaron desayunar vieron que kirishima bakugo y Iida estaban bajando las escaleras, aunque en realidad Iida y bakugo estaban discutiendo un poco.

Bakugo: - ya te dije que no pienso disculparme, eso fue por culpa de tu estupidez -. Hablo este con molestia y arrogancia.

Iida: - yo te dije que tienes que hacerlo, admito que fue muy distraído de mi parte por no prestar atención, pero también debes admitir que fue muy imprudente de tu parte -. Hablo este con molestia mientras movía los brazos como robot.

Tanto deku como shoto estaban con cara de póker faces ante esto, ambos voltearon a ver kirishima el cual sólo suspiro de manera simple.

Kirishima: - Iida-San iba camino al cuarto de bakubro para despertarlo pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, bakugo la abrió de golpe, golpeando así la cara de iida-san -. Hablo de la manera tranquila y normal mientras se dirigía dirigía dirección a la cocina.

El pelirrojo fue seguido por Iida y bakugo, todoroki estaba charlando amenamente con el brócoli hasta que...

**No manches otra vez hice leche con cereal en ves de cereal con leche!**

Se escucho a kirishima gritar desde la cocina, las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte del grupo de amigos, los cuales tras varios minutos se sentaron a desayunar mientras veían las noticias matutinas.

Reportero: - como avisamos anteriormente más temprano al inicio del programa, anoche robaron una joyería, un total de 5 delincuentes se llevaron un botín valuado por 10 millones de dólares, la policía sigue buscando pistas sobre esto, los mantendremos informados sobre esto, con este ya son 12 robos en lo que llevamos de semana, en otras noticias...-

Iida: - vaya esta ciudad si necesita de nuestra ayuda, o por lo menos una Policía mejor capacita, ¿y ustedes que piensan? -. Pregunto este mientras procedía a beber su café con leche :v .

Bakugo: - esta ciudad pide a gritos que yo, el gran katsuki, los salve y me vuelva su héroe, y ninguno de ustedes se robara mi fama -. Hablo este de manera alta era mientras comía un poco de arroz con huevos fritos.

Los demás empezaba a discutir en como podrían actuar ante estos actos delictivos y demás, pero uno de ellos noto que midoriya se mantenía algo callado mientras comía su cereal con leche.

Bakugo: - que pasa nerd?, te veo mas pensativo de lo normal -. Pregunto el rubio extrañado ante la actitud de su "mejor amigo".

Izuku: - lo que pasa, es que me puesto a reflexionar sobre nuestra situación actual y de como ahora hay que confiar más que nunca entre nosotros -. Mencionaba este aunque se notaba claro nerviosismo en su voz, algo que extrañó a los chicos. - y es por eso que decidí contarles la verdad sobre mi quirn -. Finalizó este mientras adoptaba un semblante serio y confiado.

Ante los dicho por el midoriya los chicos reaccionaron de manera extrañados y algos curiosos, a excepción de bakugo que estaba en silencio y esperando que los demas se lo tomen a bien a la verdad.

**TIME SKIP**

**25 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Izuku: - bueno y eso sería todo chicos, pueden creerme o no pero esa es la verdad -. Hablo este mientras terminaba de explicar sobre su quirk y porque era parecido al de all might.

Por su parte, Iida; kirishima y Todoroki tenían una explosión cerebral ante tal información, aunque kirishima era el más inpaktado. :v

Kirishima: - a dejo funcionar, empezando reinicio del sistema operativo -. Hablo este como si fuera un robot mientras humo salia de sus orejas.

Todoroki: - aunque ya sospechaba que tenías cierta relación con all might, nunca pensé que era la de su sucesor y heredero de sus poder, yo seguía pensando que eras alguna clase de hijo bastardo o algo así -. Mencionó el mitad y mitad tratando de soñar simple y monótono pero el impacto de la nueva revelación se lo ponía muy difícil.

Iida: - a-aunque es un poco costoso terminar de comprender toda la informacion, realmente me alegré que nos allas dado la confianza de contarnos tu secreto -. Mencionó el peli azul mientras aun sentado realizó una pequeña reverencia hacia su amigo.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo durante una rato más hasta que llego la hora donde tsubaki los vendría a buscar, ellos bajaron a la recepción donde esperaría a la pelinegra la cual no tardó en nada en llegar, así que ahora los muchachos caminando rumbo a la escuela junto con la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Kirishima: - em tsubaki-san, quiero hacerte una pregunta -. Hablo este haciendo que la chica en cuestión volteara a verlo.

Tsubaki: - a sí?, y dime cual es tu pregunta kirishima-San -. Dijo la chica con lente con tono tranquilo y normal.

Kirishima: - pues es sobre lida y sus piernas -. Mencionó este haciendo que todos voltearon a ver al peli azul y sus piernas.

El peliazul llevaba el mismo jean azul con el que estaba en su mundo antes de llegar o caer a este, el pantalón cubría en su totalidad las piernas del chico, aunque aun a través de la ropa se veía lo abultado que estaban sus pantorrillas.

Tsubaki: - aque te refieres con eso? -. Pregunto ella fingiendo no entender la situación, aunque ya sabía cual era el punto del a pregunta del pelirrojo, ella sólo quería saber más sobre los chicos.

Kirishima: - no se si tu o los demas se dieron cuenta, pero Iida tiene un par de mini motores en sus pantorrillas, lo que le permite ir super rápido -. Mencionó este mientras contaba un poco de las habilidades del chico.

Tsubaki: - así que eres el velocista del grupo? -. Pregunto esta mirando al peli azul, recibiendo solo un "hai" de el. - si fueras un demonio reencarnado, serías perfecto como caballero, los del tipo caballero se especializan en velocidad más que en fuerza, aunque también necesitarias aprender a usar una espada -. Mencionó esta explicando del porque lida sería un buen caballero.

Y así siguieron charlando hasta llegar a la escuela, los chicos ahora podían observar de mejor manera el edificio el cual era bastante elegante o tradicional europeo, una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban entrando a la escuela, los chicos junto con tsubaki estaban cruzando el patio frontal, todo los presentes al verlos empezaron a murmurar.

**Estudiantes masculinos,**

\- miren, es nuestra hermosa vicepresidenta tsubaki shinra!

\- yoosh!, su cuerpo casi tan bueno como el de rias o akeno-sama!.

\- Ojalá fuera mi novia para poder tener esos pechos para mi.

\- momento...¡¿quién carajos son esos que están con ella?!.

\- por que esos tipos están con ella?!

así como estos, muchos comentarios y murmullos despectivos hacia los chicos aspirantes a héroes, pero por otra parte las chicas...

Estudiantes femeninas.

\- quienes son esos chicos?, SON TAN LINDOOOS!.

\- KYAA!, que guapos son, el pelirrojo parece ser tan amigable y lindo.

\- si, pero el rubio tiene un aire de chico malo y rebelde, están guapo.

\- y el de la cicatriz parece ser tan frío y calmado, están sexy!.

\- y el de lentes?, parece tan serio, correcto y firme, están guapo, mi chico ideal.

\- el de cabello verde parece tan tímido, lindo y tierno, me gustaría robarle esa inocencia que muestra su cara.

Al igual que como antes, las estudiantes de la Academia estaba murmurando, o gritando mejor dicho, de lo lindo y guapos que eran, cabe recalcar que los chicos estaban en un mix de emociones, primero enojados y ofendidos por cómo los demas chicos hablan de ellos, segundo, estaban bastante avergonzados por cómo las chicas hablan de ellos.

Tsubaki: - lo siento por eso, tenemos ciertos problemas de comportamiento por parte de nuestros alumnos aquí -. Hablo esta mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos y hacia una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Izuku: - n-no hay problema, es nuestra culpa por no tratar de pasar desapareciendo -. Dijo este mientras trataba de disculparse.

Tras algunos minutos más, el grupo de adolescentes ya habían llegado al salón del consejo estudiantil (o C.E, para abreviar.

Tsubaki: - presidenta!, los chicos ya están aqui -. Hablo ella mientras entraba al salón.

Dentro se podia ver a los integrantes de C.E que estaban charlando y conversando entre ellos, por su parte sona estaba en su escritorio terminando de ordenar el papeleo diario, todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

Sona: - buenos días chicos -. Saludo esta hacia el grupo de amigos.

Izu/todo/baku/iida/kiri: - buenos días a todos -. Saludaron estos alegremente, a excepción de bakugo y Todoroki.

Internet garantes de C.E: - buenos dias-. Saludaron estos de manera alegre también.

Sona se acercó a ellos para luego darles una bolsa de papel a cada uno.

Sona: - tomen esto, son los uniformes que usará de ahora en adelante, además de algunos útiles escolares -. Dijo mientras le daba una bolsa a cada uno, luego de eso sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecían ser un par de tarjetas. - tomen esto también, traten de llevarlos siempre con ustedes y no los pierdan -. Dijo la pelinegra dándoles las tarjetas.

Bakugo: - y que rayos son estas cosas -. Pregunto con curiosidad pero usando su tipico tono de irritación.

Sona: - son tarjetas de identificación, cada una lleva el símbolo de mi clan y algunos datos de ustedes, con estas ustedes se podrán identificar como miembros del clan sitri, de ser necesario, en fin, sus clases ya van a empezar vayan a cambiarse y luego a sus salón, les toco la clase 1-A -. Mencionó ella mientras empujaba a los chicos fuera del salón para que no llegarán tarde.

Sona tras cerrar la puerta decidió terminar de ordenar el papeleo que tenía para así también asistir a sus clases, pero...

**TOC TOC**

Se escucho el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, en eso tsubaki decidió acercarse a la puerta a ver y preguntar quien era.

Tsubaki: - si, quien es? -. Pregunto esta mientras estaba en la puerta con una mano en el picaporte y la otra en la puerta.

?: - tsubaki, soy yo, dile a tu jefa que necesito hablar de con ella, es algo importante y bastante urgente -. Dijo esta voz femenina y desconocida, almenos para nosotros.

La pelinegra reconoció al instante la voz de la chica, así que volteó a ver a su jefa, para así abrir la puerta con el permiso de sona, se vio como una hermosa chica entró, de cabello rojo sangre como el de kirishima, unos ojos azules verdoso que eran hipnóticos, tenía una figura muy curvilinea, la chica estaba bien dotada y desarrollada, básicamente una chica que haría babear a cualquier hombre.

Sona: - buenos días rias, ¿que te trae por aquí? -. Pregunto esta amablemente mientras veía a la chica que se acercaba al escritorio.

Rias: - Hola sona, pues seré directa, necesito que me des toda la informacion que tengas sobre hyodou issei, es realmente importante -. Dijo esta con tranquilidad y elegancia en su voz, parecia conocer muy bien a sona.

Ella procedió a abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio para luego empezar a buscar lo pedido, tras unos segundo, sona sacó lo que parecia ser una carpeta con el nombre del joven en cuestión.

Sona: - toma aquí esta-. Dijo esta mientras le daba la carpeta a la chica frente a ella antes de volver a hablar. - no se que te interesa de ese pervertido -. Mencionó ella mientras se recliniba en su asiento antes de volver a su labor.

Rias: - gracias, por cierto, ¿sabes algo del incidente de hace dos días? -. Pregunto esta curiosa mientras miraba a la chica.

Sona: - no realmente, tomoe; Momo y ruruko habían ido a investigar la zona de impacto, pero no encontraron nada -. Contestó esta mintiendo en lo que había pasado.

Rias simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras decía "ok" para así empezar a irse del salón, luego que la pelirroja cerrará la puerta tras de si, sona soltó un suspiro pesado al mismo tiempo tsubaki se acercaba a hablarle.

Tsubaki: - cree que fue buena idea mentirle? -. Pregunto la chica con lentes a su jefa.

Sona: - por ahora es lo mejor, tu conoces a rias, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir sus caprichos -. Mencionó ella mientras pensaba en la pelirroja.

Tsubaki: - espero que los chicos no se la encuentren -. Hablo esta para sí misma al mismo tiempo que recibía una afirmación.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Los chicos estaban ya afuera del salón de clases, esperando a que el profesor les dijeran que pasarán.

Profesor: - muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes, vienen de intercambio de la ciudad de hokaido, adelante pueden pasar -. Hablo este dando la señal para que los chicos entrarán.

En ese momento los chicos entraron encontrándose a su profesor al frente de la clase, el profe era un hombre de mediana edad, calvo con lentes de cristal grueso, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, típico profesor de preparatoria.

Profesor: muy bien, clase esos son los nuevos alumnos, por favor presentese -. Hablo este indicando a los chicos que se presentarán.

Izuku: - m-mi nombre es Izuku midoriya, espero que nos llevemos bien -.

Todoroki: - shoto todoroki, un placer conocerlos -.

Bakugo: - katsuki bakugo, y no estoy para hacer amigos -.

Iida: - soy tenya lida, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y podamos transitar una buena vida escolar juntos -.

Kirishima: - mi nombre es eijiro kirishima, espero que podamos ser amigos -.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, el silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo, inclusive los chicos se sentían así, no fue hasta que...

\- Kyaaaa!, son tan lindos!.

\- por favor salgan conmigo!.

\- alguno de ustedes quiere ser mi novio?.

\- no jodas!, más chicos lindo?!.

\- ya teníamos suficiente con el desgraciado de kiba, ¿¡y ahora esto?!.

\- yo pensaba que este año por fin co seguiría novia, pero ahora... ¡¿PORQUÉ LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA?! :'v .

Estos y demás comentario se escuchaban en el aula, los 5 aspirantes a héroes no sabían como reaccionar a esto. Tras varios minutos de esto, el maestro decidió poner orden al callar a todos, acto seguido ordenó a los muchos a que eligieran un lugar y se sentarán.

Los chicos obedecieron, Izuku se sentó en la quinta fila (empezando de adelante hacia atrás) a un lado de la ventana, bakugo se sentó detrás este, que por azares del destino era la última fila justo en la esquina, kirishima se sentó a un lado del rubio, por su parte todoroki y Iida se sentaron en el centro justo al frente, separados por el asiento de una chica que trataba de hablar con alguno de ellos dos.

Profesor: - ok clase, hoy nos toca empezar a ver sobre la segunda guerra mundial, primero empezaremos viendo causas y sucesos que la provocaron, así que tendremos que ver veinte años de hechos ante de que estallara el combate, así que abran en la página 124 de sus libros -. Ordenó este para luego empezar a explicar sobre el tratado de Versalles, la crisis del 30', el ascenso de Hitler al poder y demás.

**2 HORAS MAS TARDE**

La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, ahora los chicos tenían 20 minutos entre los cambios de profesores así que estaban recorriendo un poco la escuela, precisamente ahora estaban parados a un lado de una maquina expendedora de donde compraron unos doritos y unas latas que guepardex.

**(N/A: a ver si esta referencia es de tu :v)**

Kirishima: - y que les pareció la clase, porque para mi fue bastante normal, inclusive algo fácil -. Mencionó este mientras comía unos doritos .

Bakugo: - a mi me da igual, aunque debo admitir que fue bastante fácil de seguir -. Hablo este con su tipico tono molesto.

Izuku: - si tienen razón, parece que la exigencia es menor aquí -. Opino el cabeza de brocoli mientras de le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Todoroki: - opinó igual, creo que el nivel académico es menor en esta escuela -. Mencionó el chico para luego comer frituras de la bolsa que compró

Iida: - tienen razón, por eso hablaré con los maestros para que suban la dificultad, tenemos que preocuparnos por tener una educación adecuada -. Hablo el peli azul mientras movía los brazos como robot.

Los chicos tuvieron que detener a rapidin para que no fuera de pendejo hacia los maestros y pedirles más tareas.

**MAS TARDE**

**Hora del almuerzo.**

Era ya la hora del almuerzo, los cinco amigos tras sobrevivir a la terrible y aburrida clase de biología, se encontraban comiendo en el patio trasero bajo un árbol, como no les gustaba nada que tenían en el menú de hoy, optaron por comprarse unas hamburguesas de carne con queso que tenían para llevar.

Bakugo: - odio admitirlo, pero esta Moreda sabe bastante bien -. Dijo el musulmán mientras seguia degustando su comida.

Izuku: - si es bastante buena, ¿me pregunto por casi nadie la comprará? -. Mencionó el brócoli algo extrañado por la situación.

Kirishima: - menos charla más comida -. Hablo el pelirrojo mientras engullia su hamburguesa de un sólo mordisco.

Iida: - oigan!, ¿y esos tipos que están haciendo? -. Pregunto el primo de sonic viendo en dirección al edificio de la escuela.

Allí estaba un grupo de chicos, 3 para ser exactos, los cuales tenían la cara pegada a la pared, como si les gustará la pared o en realidad era por otra cosa.

Bakugo: - esos tipos están viendo algo a través de esos pequeños agujeros en la pared, pero no se a que espina -. Hablo este con irritación en su voz, por alguna razón le recordó a un enano de color morado.

Kirishima: - a ver, dejen ver -. Mencionó este para luego sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño mapa o plano de la escuela.

Al chico no le tomó mucho encontrar a que estaban espiando según el mapa, de pronto vieron que kirishima se levantó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ese trío, extrañado Iida tomo el mapa y realizó el mismo procedimiento que su amigo blindado, cuando encontró la ubicación, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco por la sorpresa.

Iida: - tal parece que según esto, esos tipos están espiando uno de los vestidores femeninos este aun sorprendido por lo que ese trio estaban haciendo.

Por kirishima ya había llegado donde esos chicos, el semblante del pelirrojo era serio y muy furioso, ya tenía bastante con lidear con las cochinadas de kaminari y mineta, y ahora estos tres idiotas estaban haciendo lo mismo, viéndolos bien, noto que uno era Calvo, el otro usaba lentes gruesos y el tercero tenía cabello café y un peinado algo raro, para su parecer.

Calvo: - nunca me cansaré de esto, esa chica tiene al menos 89cm de busto -.

4 ojos: - saben, aunque me guste espiar y ver el cuerpo de las chicas, también me gustaría tener una novia -.

Castaño: si yo también, pero con nuestra reputación, ni un perro Callejero nos quería, así que hay que conformarnos con esto -.

Kirishima: - oigan par de idiotas!, ¿que creen que hacen? -. Pregunto este estando justo detrás de los tres fisgones.

El trío de idiotas se voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro lleno de ira de kirishima, el cual estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no activar su endurecimiento.

Castaño: - y tu quien eres? -. Pregunto este muy asustado por el rostro de pocos amigos que traía.

Kirishima: - soy el chico que les dará una lección de masculinidad -. Dijo este simplemente mientras se empezaba a tornar los nudillos.

Los tres pervertidos estaban confundidos ante los dicho por kirishima, pero tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo les iba a pasar.

**PAAAM**

El calvo recibió un jab por parte de kirishima, el chico quedó k.o al instante ya que se desplomó como costal de arena hacia el suelo.

Luego el pelirrojo volteo a ver al chico con lentes el cual sólo pudo quedarse polarizado de miedo ante lo que se le venía...

**PUUUUUM**

Kirishima le dio un gancho izquierdo al cuatro ojos, el adolescente se dio de lleno contra la pared para luego caer noqueado al suelo.

Luego kirishima volteo a ver al castaño el cual vio como sus dos amigos habían sido noqueados, este se puso en guardia.

Kirishima: - enserio piensas pelear? -. Pregunto este curioso al ver la patética imitación de una guardia de Box por parte del castaño.

Castaño: - claro que lo hare!, tu golpeaste a mis amigos, los vengare o me dejo de llamar hyodou issei -. Exclamó este lanzándose en contra de kirishima.

**PUUUUUM**

(N/A: tengo de presupuesto solo un dólar para efectos especiales, no juzguen :v/)

antes que el castaño (ahora identificado como Issei) pudiera hacer algo, este fue recibido por un uppercut derecho por parte de kirishima. Issei se desplomó completamente inconsciente al suelo.

Kirishima: - *suspiro* pensé que soportarian más de un golpe -. Mencionó este decepcionado por el rendimiento de los tres pervertidos.

?: - ahora si trío pervertido, hoy ustedes si van a morir! -. Se escucho gritar una voz clara mente femenina.

El chico blindaje volteo a ver de donde provenía, encontrándose a un grupo de al menos 20 chicas, las cuales venían vestidas con el uniforme de kendo, algunas venían con espadas de madera y otras con las de kendo.

?: - prepárense para mor...¡momento!, ¿y tu quien eres? -. Reclamo esta al ver a kirishima de pie mientras los otros tres chicos estaban noqueados tirados en el suelo.

Kirishima: - quien io :v?, Bueno sólo soy un chico normal que detuvo a estos tipos que estaba haciendo cosas nada dignas de un hombre -. Dijo este mientras volteaba hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puño en forma de molestia.

Las chicas frente a el estaban algo desconfiadas de el, aunque también algo extrañadas por su forma de actuar, pero justo en ese momento...

?: - esperen chicas, yo lo conozco -. Hablo una chica entre medio de todas.

Justo en ese momento el pelirrojo vio como una chica de cabello color castaño claro con ojos color esmeralda caminaba hacia el.

Kirishima: - yo te recuerdo, eres la chica se sienta alado de mi, em...tsukiumi, verdad? -. Hablo este casi preguntando al final ya que no recordaba bien el nombre.

Tsukiumi: - si esa soy yo, tsukiumi nakamura, en fin, te agradezco por detener al infame trio pervertido -. Mencionó esta mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia el pelirrojo.

Kirishima: - no necesitas agradecerme, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, porque es lo que un hombre hace -. Mencionó este mientras le daba un pulgar arriba junto con una gran sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo un poco por esta acción, aunque la sonrisa del chico le pareció tierna en cierto punto.

**DIIIING DOOONG DIIIING DOOONG**

La campaña sonó indicando que la hora del almuerzo ya había culminado, el pelirrojo se despidió de tsukiumi para asi marcharse al salón junto con sus amigos, los cuales lo molestaban un poco por haber hecho una nueva "amiga".

Bakugo: - vaya rojo, si que eres rápido -. Se burló este mientras se acercaba a él le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Todoroki: - veo que por fin superaste lo ashido-san -. Hablo este mientras se acercaba también.

Kirishima: - n-no se de que hablan, apenas la conoz, además lo de mina ya lo había olvidado -. Decía este mientras caminaba con semblante tranquilo. - hasta ahora -. Dijo este mientras miraba de manera despectiva al chico de cabello bicolor.

En ese momento shoto recibió un zape por parte de Izuku y bakugo, mientras era regañado por lida.

Tras esto los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia el salón ya que estaban llegando tarde.

**MAS TARDE**

eran ya las 15:02 P.M, la escuela acaba de terminar, todos los alumnos se estaban retirando hacia sus respectivos hogares, a excepción de nuestros queridos héroes los cuales estaban yendo hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil mientras eran guiados por tomoe y Momo, las cuales charlabán amenamente con ellos.

Kirishima: - y esa es la razon por la que tengo esta cicatriz en mi frente -. Hablo este mientras apuntaba a su ceja izquierda.

Tomoe: - vaya, ¿asi que sus poderes se manifiestan a los 4 años?, eso suena increíble y algo fastidioso -. Menciono esta imaginandose a un mundo lleno de gente usando todo tipo de poderes como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todoroki: - lo sabemos, por eso todo esta regulado y controlado por el Gobierno para evitar problemas y demás -. Intervino este en la conversación.

Bakugo: - Pero aun así, eso no evita que idiotas con algo de habilidad se salgan de control y se vuelvan villano -. Agregó el rubio mientras recordaba las veces que lucharon contra la Liga de villanos.

Izuku: - es allí donde entramos nosotros, como héroes es nuestro deber mantener el orden, derrotar al villano y proteger al inocente, aun a costa de nuestra vida, hay que hacerlo, porque ese es nuestro deber -. Menciono este lleno de terminacion mientras apretaba el puño.

De ambas chicas quedaron imprecionadas por la determinación del peliverde, el cual era apoyado por sus amigos.

Tras unos pocos minutos, los chicos habían llegado al salón del C.E, entrando se encontraron a sona y tsubaki tomando té mientras jugaban ajedrez.

Sona: - jaque mate! -. Exclamó esta mientras movía su Torre derribando así el rey de tsubaki.

Tsubaki: - rayos!, perdí otra vez :'v -. Dijo esta con algo de decepción en su voz.

En ese momento sona se dio cuenta de que Izuku y compañía habían llegado junto con tomoe y Momo.

Sona: - Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos de nuevo -. Dijo esta mientras ordenaba las piezas de ajedrez para otra partida. - ¿cómo estuvo su primer día? -. Pregunto esta mientras tomaba un poco de te.

Tsubaki: - ¿encontraron algo raro o a alguien?, oh casi me olvidó, me enteré lo del incidente con el trío pervertido -. Finalizó la pelinegra mientras recordaba el informe de saji.

Izuku: - bueno, para ser nuestro primer día, fue bastante normal y tranquilo, quitando el hecho de ese incidente de aquellos tres pervertidos -. Contó el brócoli con patas mientras recordaba la paliza que le dio el pelirrojo a esos tres tipos.

Sona: - aunque no apruebe la violencia entre estudiantes, debo agradecerte por eso kirishima-San -. Agradeció de manera sincera la chica mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Kirishima: - jeje, no hay de que, estoy para ayudar -. Río este algo avergonzado por la forma en que agradeció sona.

Bakugo: - dejando eso de lado, si no mal recuerdo usted quería que le contaramos nuestra historia, ¿ verdad? -. Mencionó este yendo al grano del asunto.

Tsubaki: - veo que no te andas con rodeos bakugo-San, pero tienes razón, esa es la razón por la que sona-sama necesitaba hablar con ustedes -. Dijo esta al mismo tiempo que los chicos tomaban asiento a para estar más cómodos.

Sona: - así que pueden hablar, soy toda oídos -. Mencionó ella mientras sonreía de manera ligera.

Casi al instante Izuku empezó a contarles del como era su mundo y cuales eran sus habilidades.

**TIME SKIP**

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

izuku: - y bueno esa sería la razón de como llegamos aquí -. Finalizó este mientras tomaba un poco de te que le había ofrecido tsubaki.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos sería poco, el clan sitri estaba atónitos antes la historia que le había contado el grupo de chicos.

Sona: - aunque ya tenía una idea de como sería su mundo, esto superó mis expectativas -. Mencionó esta mientras trataba de sonar tranquila pero en realidad estaba muy atónita.

Ruruko: - SUGOI NE!, cuenten más, quiero saber más de ese mundo de super héroes -. Exclamaba emocionada la pequeña castaña mientras saltaba en su lugar como una niña pequeña.

Saji : - vaya, esa no me la esperaba, y yo que creía que eran una bola de otakus -. Mencionó este cruzados de brazos aun algo incrédulo por lo contado por los aspirantes a héroes.

Al escuchar esto bakugo sintió la necesidad de romperle todos los dientes a saji, antes que algo se saliera de control, sona volvió a hablar.

Sona: - muy bien, ahora que se eso, me gustaria pedirles un favor -. Mencionó esta llamando la atencion de los chicos y evitando que bakugo hiciera alguna estupidez.

Bakugo: - y eso sería? -. Pregunto este aun molesto por lo que le habían dicho.

Sona: - que si les gustaría demostrar sus habilidad luchando contra mi nobleza? -. Mencionó esta ganando la atención de todos. - cada uno de ustedes se enfrentará a cualquiera de mis sirvientes en un duelo amistoso, asi que... ¿aceptan? -. Pregunto esta de manera normal aunque manteniendo una mirada astuta.

Bakugo: - la mera pregunta ofende, yo le entro! -. Grito este mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba hacia saji. - y lo quiero a el para ser mi saco de boxeo! -. Exclamó eufórico el musulmán mientras empezaba a crear explociones de sus manos.

Sona: - tomaré eso como un si, asi vamos al gimnasio para empezar de una vez -. Dijo esta felizmente mientras se ponia de pie y empezaba a retirarse de la habitación seguida de todos.

Un nuevo reto aparecido para los cinco estudiantes de la U.A, que pasará ahora, ¿darán la talla contra los sirvientes de sona?, ¿quien será esa tal rias que fue a hablar con sona?, ¿saji sobrevivirá al ataque del bomberman rubio :v?, decubranlo en el siguiente episodio.

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**ENDING:** **_BNHA ENDING 1, DAVID DELGADO._**

**_Muy bien chicos, hasta aquí la nueva actualización, les avisó que los combates los dividire en dos episodios de ser posible, en fin._**

**_Antes de irme les quiero preguntar, ¿les quiero preguntar si les gustaría que los chicos tuvieran sacreed gears?, porque estoy pensando ponerse los._**

**_Estos serían los que usarían de ser asi:_**

**_-kirishima: "shield of the hero", se manifiesta como un escudo que protege al usuario, le perteneció a un antiguo heroe que llegó de otro mundo, al usarlo su portador recibe un aumento de todas sus habilidades, siendo su defensa y resistencia las que mas aumentan._**

**_Todoroki: " iggdrazil claw", se presenta como un par de guabtes metalicos en dorma de garras de Dragon, llevando en su interior el alma del dragon jomunggander, quien cayó tras desafiar a red great, a su usuario le otorga la habilidad de poder controlar los elementos de fuego, hielo y rayo._**

**_Iida: " olypus walkin", se presentan como un par de botas y guantes metálicos los cuales le permiten al usuario pide caminar en el aire, además de un aumento demencial de velocidad, fuerza y agilidad, les pertenecía al fallecido dios griego Hermes._**

**_Bakugo: " destroyer breaker", se manifiesta como unos guantes y cubre boca metálicos, le permite al usuario la habilidad de destruir todo lo que quiera, su único límite es el poder y habilidad que el portador tenga, creado por el arcángel Michel a base de una porción del alma de trixesa._**

**_Y eso sería todo, Izuku por ahora no tendría uno porque sería demasiado, ya con su one for all con 7 quirks y todo eso._**

**_En fin me despido, no se olviden de comentar y votar, se despide su amigo nahuel durandal, cambio y fuera._**


End file.
